


Les souvenirs les plus chers

by Nelja



Category: Noir - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Dark, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Mireille n'était jamais venue, si Kirika était restée amorphe, froide et meurtrière, que se serait-il passé, pour Chloe ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les souvenirs les plus chers

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Bee Train. Spoilers jusqu'à la fin de la série. Ecrit pour kinkenstock sur un prompt de Seveya.

"As-tu eu d'autres souvenirs d'ici ?" demande Chloe.

"Oui."

"Tu te souviens de moi, peut-être ?"

"Non. Juste d'autres morts, et d'autres moyens de tuer."

Chloe essaie d'étudier le ton de Kirika, d'y lire de la jubilation ou du regret, mais n'y trouve qu'un froid paralysant.

Il y a une autre question qu'elle hésite à poser. "Et ton amie de Paris ? Te la rappelles-tu ?"

"Le troisième pied de vigne ? Bien sûr. Nous nous sommes battu aux côtés l'une de l'autre. J'étais supposée en retirer de l'expérience, mais je n'en ai pas appris grand chose. Elle était faible."

Peu de personnes peuvent dire cela de Mireille Bouquet, mais Kirika en fait assurément partie. Encore une fois, Chloe n'a pas su l'égaler cet après-midi, et peut-être ne le pourra-t-elle jamais, trop consacrée à admirer ses attaques pour vouloir entièrement les éviter.

Chloe a pourtant l'impression qu'il est plus dangereux encore d'avoir cette conversation, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

"Et pourquoi es-tu partie ?"

"Parce que le temps était venu de devenir Noir."

C'est parfait, et pourtant, cela ne l'est pas.

Bien sûr, Kirika est la tueuse la plus sublime que Chloe ait jamais connue. Pour cela, elle l'a toujours aimée, toujours vénérée. Maintenant qu'elle est revenue, elles seront Noir ensemble, et c'est tout ce qu'elle avait osé espérer. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, pendant ces jours où elle l'a espionnée, elle et la jeune fille de Corse, il y avait autre chose. Kirika tuait mieux que personne, mais il lui arrivait de sourire, aussi de façon plus brillante que les autres. Chloe aimait la voir ainsi, même de loin.

Elle le savait, pourtant, que la Kirika de l'époque n'était pas la vraie, que ses souvenirs étaient effacés, qu'elle les lui rendrait un jour. Elle pensait qu'ainsi elle serait entière. Mais il n'y a pas que les souvenirs. Il y a des choses que le corps retient même quand l'esprit a oublié, mais le contraire existe aussi, et aujourd'hui le visage de Kirika ne sait plus montrer de joie.

Bien sûr, cela ne devrait rien signifier. Chloe n'aurait tout simplement pas dû s'attacher à cela aussi, ni espérer qu'elle pourrait être celle à qui s'adresseraient ces sourires quand Kirika se rappellerait. Elles vont devenir Noir ensemble, un seul être en deux corps, pour tuer et pour sauver, alors bien sûr, Chloe a tout ce qu'elle désirait !

Elle a juste besoin de s'en souvenir un peu mieux, alors elle embrasse Kirika à nouveau.

La jeune fille ne proteste pas, ne répond pas non plus. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose entre elles, il y a Noir. Jamais Kirika, dans son état actuel, ne laisserait qui que ce soit d'autre la toucher sans bander tous ses muscles, se préparer à une contre-attaque. Chloe a ce droit et c'est déjà beaucoup. Sans un mot, sans une réaction, presque mollement, Kirika se laisse pousser sur le lit de l'autre tueuse.

"Tu es déjà venue là une fois, quand nous étions petites."

Chloe ne se rappelle plus ce qu'elle avait souhaité à l'époque ; lui prendre la main, peut-être, lui jurer qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais ? Mais elle a grandi depuis, elle ne voit plus leurs destins ni leurs corps de la même façon.

Elle caresse doucement Kirika, d'abord ses mains calleuses, puis ses membres nerveux en lesquels elle sent les muscles durs, et puis, au fur et à mesure qu'elle fait glisser sa tunique, la peau tellement plus tendre de son cou, de ses seins, de son ventre.

Le plus léger des frissons parcourt le corps de Kirika, et à constater cette simple réaction Chloe tremble encore bien plus. Elle étreint le corps de celle qu'elle aime, le découvre et le caresse et en embrasse les parties les plus douces, comme elle aurait voulu que Kirika fasse pour elle, et un peu plus encore, jusqu'à ce que le corps de Kirika réponde enfin, un sursaut, quelques inspirations violentes, un long soupir, puis un silence insoutenable.

"Dis quelque chose." supplie alors Chloe, qui se presse contre Kirika comme si elle voulait entrer en elle, le contact attisant encore le feu de son corps. "Dis mon nom."

"Chloe." Ces syllabes sont plus froides encore que le silence. Elles ne signifient rien. Un bref instant elle regrette d'avoir suivi les ordres d'Altena, elle a la pensée sacrilège qu'elle préférait la Kirika d'avant, celle qui avait donné son coeur à Mireille Bouquet et n'avait pas confiance en Chloe, mais dont les regards au moins se posaient sur elle.

"Notre nom." s'entête-t-elle, pour effacer ces ombres. "Parle-moi."

"Noir..." murmure Kirika, et il y a peut-être quelque chose dans sa voix, cette fois, l'ombre d'une émotion, alors qu'elle pose sa main sur la nuque de Chloe.

Chloe espère de toutes ses forces qu'il s'agit de dévotion pour ce qu'elles vont devenir, et non pas d'un reste de sentiment caché, du nom que Kirika avait pris avec Mireille Bouquet, à Paris.

Elle ne le saura jamais, Kirika non plus probablement, et il faut bien que ce soit suffisant.


End file.
